1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peep show toy and a peep show toy kit for giving a three-dimensional visual image to an observer who peeps into a hollow cube or rectangular prism, the three-dimensional visual image being unrestricted by the shape of the hollow cube or rectangular prism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A peep show per se is known. The conventional peep show is such that an observer is required to put on glasses and peep into a show box in which a plurality of pictures are turned over one after another.
Another type of the conventional peep show is such that a stereoscopic photography or video is put on a screen provided in the show box and an observer looks at it with both of his eyes through polarizing glasses, taking advantage of binocular parallax.
The aforesaid two types of conventional peep show require an intricate and elaborate apparatus and hence are suitable only for installation in a show tent or game room for business purposes and not suitable for amusing an individual on a personal basis.
A kaleidoscope provided with three long and narrow plane mirrors and patterned with moving pieces of colored paper is also known. This inexpensive toy amuses an individual on a personal basis with changes in beautiful patterns. However, the kaleidoscope exhibits only geometric patterns. It cannot exhibit a landscape, portrait, a history picture or a narrative.